


Fictober Shorts: Come back

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt1: “No, come back”Fandom: SWTORPairing: Nymai (oc) / Theron ShanRating: TWarnings/Tagstalks of slavery and it is absolutely ending in fluff.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 4





	Fictober Shorts: Come back

“No, come back!” His voice was irritated, and they were starting to get looks from people who were passing by the Commander’s quarters on Odessan. Nymai shrugged and kept walking as Theron ran to catch up.  
“Ny.. c’mon… I wasn’t …. I didn’t…” Theron stuttered as Nymai turned, to onlookers the Sith looked angry, though it was never a sure thing with a pureblood - they often looked angry regardless.  
“Not here, Theron.” he shook his head jutting his chin at the curious onlookers “Outside.”  
They made their way to the lift that would take them downstairs.  
“I’m sorry,” Theron muttered.”I should have thought before I said that.”  
“No… we need to talk about it, just… not inside where everyone can hear us.” Nymai sighed in frustration “Really should see about soundproofing my quarters.”

As they exited and stood in the sunlight near Nymai’s ship, the old fury he flew around the galaxy, and became a sith lord on. Dusty, now he didn’t use it constantly, and yet still home. His ancestor had even appeared on there, of all things, hopefully, that ghost was resting now.  
“My mother died in those camps, I had a sister who was taken away, and there is… “ Nymai sighed “there is the fact I was a slave. I know what it was like.”  
“I didn’t know your mother died in the slave camps.” Theron glanced at his husband with a sad look “I even forget that you were one too.”  
“Slaves are not things to be listed as numbers, they are people,” Nymai replied as they rounded the corner of the ship. “Especially by the Alliance that I am the leader of.”  
“I know. I will fix it. I am sorry.” Theron sighed “It is easy for me to get caught up in the work and forget about the people I am dealing with, doing this for.”  
They had found a slave camp; a place where human lives were traded back and forth for pleasure and work. Theron had been trying to do logistics, numbers, instead of people, and he had said as much to Nymai. 

“Was it... I mean how was it?” Theron stuttered a little, it was hard to ask about something so deeply disturbing on every level to the happy Nymai he was used to. They had talked at length about Mast Zhou and some of the different things Theron has done. How he had only barely connected to his father, and that his mother was absent - and had disappeared again. “You know my past, but we don’t really talk much about yours.”  
“It was a while ago, I admit time does ease the pain,” Nymai nodded, gesturing that they should sit down and relax on the ramp that led to the fury. “Even being a sith lord was a while ago.”  
“I guess I forget sometimes, you have lived this whole other life.” Theron paused a little to lean back against Nymai on the ramp. “Without me.”  
“I wish… “ Nymai started then shook his head “No, I would not wish that on anyone, let alone on you, the Empire is not a kind place to anyone.”  
“You really had to fight to get through?”  
“Everything in the Empire is a fight - even if you are born in the right places, with the right amount of force, and so on, it is a fight to be noticed, be someone.”  
“I never thought of it that way; we always just imagine the Empire as something evil and Imperials as this collective evil machine we need to fight against,” Theron said it lightly but the facts behind the statement were sound. The Republic propaganda machine had been saying the same rhetoric for years. If he had not met Nymai, he would have believed that the rhetoric was true, because of Nymai, he had found out that the Empire, though not a good thing, did indeed have good people in it.  
“My mother, may she rest in peace, told me to go with the status quo until I could escape to the Republic. She believed the Empire was flawed, and broken, that her people - her own people the Sith - had sent our family to die in the pits because of greed and revenge”  
“I never knew that.” Theron pondered “Is that why you gravitated towards me?”  
“Initially yes.” Nymai laughed as Theron scrunched his face up, “but once I realized that I was falling for you… “  
“When was that?”  
“When you were captured - or rather Lana let you be captured, I thought I would tear Rishi apart to look for you.”  
“Thanks…. I think you got me when you smiled at me the first time.” Theron grimaced knowing how absolutely crazy that sounded. Love at first sight? WIth a Sith?  
“Theron, you are a sucker… and I love you.” Nymai laughed  
“Are we ok Ny? I didn’t mean to hurt you with what I said.”  
“We are fine, and arguments are normal. I know you want to ask me things, go on.”Nymai could see Theron had been wondering about things and now he could ask the  
“How… if it is okay to ask... How did you end up as a slave?”  
“It’s ok like I said before, these things need to be talked about.” Nymai closed his eyes to recall a time away from the sun.  
“I am here still, not going anywhere, not even to work.” Theron drew a deep breath because not working was a big deal Nymai had known when Theron followed him outside he had his full attention, and he appreciated it. Theron continued speaking as Nymai took his hand in his.  
“I want to know more about where you come from, where you came from.” They were now quite comfortably lounging on the ramp for the fury.  
“The slave pens, the pits, none of those are a nice place, Theron, they are dark, cold and isolating.” Nymai could not drop the bitterness from his voice “If you do something wrong, like use force abilities, you will be reported by someone trying to be better than you, or trying to get up the ladder”  
“Using force abilities is wrong?”  
“Yes, more likely to get you killed than assigned to the Academy. Fortunately for me, when they caught on that I had more than average force ability… “  
“That is an understatement.” Theron breathed, he had seen Ny fight more times than he could count now, and seen how he channeled absolute focus to wield the force as a weapon.  
“I was still hiding it… first my mother had kept the secret because she did not wish another child taken away.”  
“You have an older sister?”  
“Had… I am certain that they took her away to kill her.” Ny shook his head, he had not thought of his sister in years. “Her name was Kai, she was far more curious about the world and took far more risks than I did. She would also use the force for small things, like lighting the fires in the morning.”  
“Oh.” Theron kind of knew where this was going.  
“She was reported, and we never saw her again.” Ny shrugged, “Such was the slave pens however that you often just thought of yourself rather than of anyone else. Even family.”  
“And your mother? What was she like?” Theron wondered what his mother would have been like in a similar position. Though he was not the force-sensitive child they had all expected to come from the lineage.  
“She was nothing like you would expect a matriarch of a SIth family.” Ny paused “ She was opinionated, strong-willed, and stubborn; but if she loved you if you were family, she was kind, gentle, the absolute best towards you - she would also give a stranger the shirt off her back if she could. In the pens, she became known as everyone’s mother because she cared more for others than herself..”  
“I see where you get that from.” Theron murmured.”You would sacrifice yourself for everyone else.”  
“Especially for you.” Ny grinned “My mother would have liked you. Not approved exactly, she had visions of a great sith legacy being reclaimed.”  
“Ah, I see.” Theron shifted a little in his seat, being reminded of the idea of legacy he recalled the events of Rishi yet again. “My own legacy I am not sure if it is worth continuing..”  
“Revan.” Nymai replied “He was already mad when we invaded the Foundry, he was… determined... That all sith should die, regardless of right or wrong.”  
“It took me a while to learn… “ Theron admitted.  
“Irrational fear of my race is rather common with the Republic?”  
“Irrational fear of any race…” Theron sighed “Especially if you are force sensitive by nature.”  
“Even the Massasi are force sensitive.” Nymai pointed out “But I am joking, I know we have a terrible track record.”  
“It would be good to… adopt maybe..” Theron broached the subject twiddling his fingers around “I mean, it would make your mother’s wish fulfilled and…”  
“And we could have our own children? Save someone along the way?” Ny asked with a smile now “That could make up for many things in my past.”  
“It would mean we have to find a better place to live than on base.” Theron’s comments were accurate, they had not even been able to have an argument on site.  
“Do you think they hate us?” Ny gestured to the building “Witnessing every little thing we do or say?”  
“Not everything.” Theron coughed, turning a shade red.  
“Hahaha... Okay, not everything.” Ny laughed, “But still, anywhere you are, is home enough.”  
The sun was setting now, the afternoon spent talking had started with a mild argument, and ended as all of their days lately ended, with declarations of love. As long as this lasted, it would be enough.


End file.
